Roylicity
by nothingcompares
Summary: Unrelated Chapters of two great Characters Roy and Felicity. Will range from anything up to an M but I shall warn (:
1. Chapter 1

**So basically I like Roy and I like Felicity and I like the thought of Roy and Felicity ... Here we go! **

Felicity was out on one of her rare night out with her old friends from IT at Verdant of all places, she tried to change her friends minds but they knew how well her and Oliver knew each other and how easy it would be to get VIP entry, they twisted Felicity's arm. Felicity was stood at the bar waiting to be served, she smiled looking round at her friends all up and dancing, her eyes skimmed round the dance floor before her eyes fell upon Roy who seemed to of stopped in his tracks. A smile was tugging at his lips as he was checking Felicity out, she was leaning against the bar in a figure hugging Red Dress with sky high heels which made her legs look as though they went on forever with her hair in a curly up do. A far cry from what he had always seen her in.

_'Dude come on, she's gonna know that your staring_' Roy thought to himself before shaking out of his trance, he walked over to her with a smile placing the empty glasses on the side "_Felicity right? What can I get you? On the house... Bosses orders!"_

_"Yeah that's me... Wow thanks, I'l just have a glass of red please!" _Felicity smiled back to the slightly younger male as she spoke _"When you say bosses orders I'm guessing you mean Oliver?!" _She rolled her eyes as she played with the bracelet on her arm, she knew how protective Oliver could be, he immediately offered her VIP before she even had to ask _"Nope the other Queen, she reckons you and Oliver are a thing so she said to treat you like ... Well a Queen?!" he mumbled as he poured her out a glass._

Her eyes widened as she listened to Roy with her head immediately beginning to shake, how could Thea think that? Well it was true they spent there working day together starting at when Diggle picked her up of a morning to going to the Arrow cave after work and then dropping her home again _'Wow I really do not have a life..' _she thought for a moment before returning her attention to Roy _"Oh no no no no, Me and Oliver... So not together. He prefers brunettes or those who have been on an Island to so which neither of those are me. Actually though my hair isn't really died blonde but Oliver has never seen my natural hair which is a blessing because believe me it isn't all that but then again you really don't want to know all this and I've also blurted out my only half decent secret which is that I'm not a natural blonde..." _She stopped abruptly when she heard Roy laughing, he was leaning on the other side of the bar with his shoulders shaking with laughter.

_"Wow... No wonder why he keeps you around.. Do you always talk that much or is that just the alcohol?" _he grinned, he liked seeing someone being themselves in this sort of environment, most people at clubs tried to be people who they weren't. Roy regularly saw guys trying to be "Players" and women trying to be something they so were never destined to be. Felicity seemed like to be a breath of fresh air. _"Unfortunately I do... It's a really bad habit which I honestly do not know where I got from!"_ she laughed slightly playing with a loose strand of hair to avoid talking with her hands, she didn't want to embarrass herself further.

Roy tilted his head at her before he turned to fetch the large glass of wine he poured, he placed it on the bar as he leant in close so he could whisper in her ear _"Well I find it unbelievably adorable..." _With that he turned his attention to a large group of people who were about to order leaving Felicity at last speechless.

**Well it's a start, It's been ages since I wrote so please be nice. These chapters will be unrelated so if anyone has idea's... Let me know :)**

**Mucho's Love**

**KT **


	2. Chapter 2

**I know in the UK we haven't seen Roy and Oliver training but I thought this little fic up in my head say about half hour ago. Enjoy!**

Felicity was still sat in front of her computers, it was now early hours of the morning and she was still trying to track down the man in the mask in which Oliver had set her the task to pinpoint. Raising her eyes to the clock she yawned knowing she would have to be up in a few hours to help Oliver with her other job. Finally she switched off her beloved computers and flung her bag over her shoulders heading out the back entrance.

Upon closing the back door she heard a loud grunt followed by splashes of water on the ground _'Huh not raining... What the...'_ she thought as she turned the corner to find Roy standing with his red hood pulled over his head with her sleeves rolled up to his elbows splashing a bucket of water.  
_"Ok so is this some new drinking game I have not heard about? Cos I dunno if you heard I was the champion of drinking games back at college and I have never seen anything quite like this..." _she smiled softly approaching the male who took off his hood as he heard Felicity.

_"Nope this is something Oliver has been asking me to do for weeks now since I found out, so he hasn't done anything else but this and it's been going on for weeks but apparently I'm still not doing it right... Not that I know what I am meant to be doing exactly!"  
_he frowned getting wound up by the task, Roy stepped back to lean against the wall as Felicity took a look round

_"But it's a bucket..." _

_"Yup..."_

_"Full of water?!" _ Felicity asked once more still confused by the task, she dipped her finger in before quickly retreating _"Very cold water I must add!" _ she frowned slightly leaning beside Roy.  
_"Can I have a demonstration ?" _ Felicity asked with a bright smile as she looked up to him, how could he refuse her smile, man was he going soft?

_"Sure... I'm guessing the aim is not to get a splash or something but you know... Failing!"  
_Roy shrugged his shoulders trying not to look to bothered about the fact something simple was being very difficult to overcome, he raised his hand before bringing down with force against the water soaking his face with a splash. Felicity sniggered but quickly covered it up with a cough as Roy glared round.  
_"Come on then Smoak.. Let's see what you got little lady!" _ he smirked taking hold of her arm bringing her forward to stand directly in front _"Show the class how it's done..."_

_'It can't be that hard...' _Felicity thought to herself _'It's just water...'_ A few moments later she found out it was more difficult that it looked, she had a soaking wet blouse and her glasses were covered, she slipped them off as she looked round to Roy who was laughing  
_"So umm yeah... Not that easy! The splash might as well been a wave you could surf on... Hang on is there still water in the bucket?!" _she mumbled looking down  
_"Come here... It was big because you went to slow.." _ Roy bought himself up directly behind Felicity and wound his arms round her, one hand took hold of hers positioning it above the water as the other hand stayed at her hip _"So you gotta put as much force into it but be quick about it.." _He instructed holding her hand up.

_"Right, Fast and hard! Oh! " _She shut her eyes immediately clamping her mouth shut. _"Brain thinks of the worst way to say things right?" _Roy mimicked an earlier line used by Felicity and she shook her head _"Shhh.. Ready?!" _ she concentrated hitting the water hard which creating the smallest splash yet.

_"Wow... You see that? That was good right?! That's a good thing as I don't think my blouse could take any more it's literally see through anyway's which is a good job I'm on my way home!" _ She rambled to herself as she looked round to Roy who was still in close proximity to her, although when she mentioned her slightly see through top Roy had trouble keeping his eyes on her face. A mischievous grin graced his lips as he cupped some water in his hand throwing it over the petite blonde.

_"Now that's what I Call see thorough!" _He winked leaving Felicity standing in her white blouse and her neon pink bra showing through.

_"Oh it's on Harper!" _she smirked leaving Roy stunned into place.

**Thoughts and Idea's please!?**

**Much Love**

**KT X**


	3. Chapter 3

**To Fangirl... Here we go. (Roy teaches Felicity how to fight)**

Felicity had found herself yet again laid out on the training matt's out of breath and sweaty, not in the way one might fantasize about no this was a self defence lesson from Roy. Not that he wouldn't be high up or even at the top of her list to get hot and sweaty with but that was besides the point she was spending her evening getting launched about in a strictly platonic circustance.

_"Come on Felicity... Were going to be doing this until you get it right" _Roy sighed holding his hand out for the blonde to take hold of, they had started training secretly together whilst Oliver and Diggle were out on patrol, he decided to help her out when he caught her using the punching bag before eyeing up the Salmon Ladder.

_"Roy it's no use... I'm just not up to all this stuff!" _Felicity sighed taking his hand pulling her self up, she stood looking up at him as another sigh escaped her brightly coloured lips _"I just gotta get used to the fact that I need to leave the fighting down to you boys and Sarah, I'm destined to be stuck behind a computer!" _ she shrugged feeling defeated, she felt as though she was living in Sarah's shadow now that she was sticking around, she just had to be good at everything.

Roy frowned pulling her into him, he was never one to display a soft side but only around Felicity did he really feel he could be himself, he wrapped his muscular arms around her resting his forehead on the top of her head _"Enough... You will be able to do this ok. You need to remember you weren't bought up in the glades or you weren't marooned on a Island having to learn to fight to survive. Your new to all this all right, just because you can hack anyone of the planet and not throw me over your shoulder doesn't mean your destined to do all this! Now come on Blondie... Again and concentrate!"_

Listening to what Roy was saying she hugged him allowing a small smile to creep up on her lips, he was right she couldn't let herself down for a start _"Fine... There better be something good at the end of this" _ she grumbled as he broke out of their hug, he gave her hand a squeeze before taking a few steps back.

_"Remember I'm heavier than you so don't try and force me over... Let me fall over your shoulder and get down low all right!?" _he explained once more getting ready to 'attack'. _"Got it ... Bring it" _ She came back with a cheeky wink as took a step back. Just the sight of Felicity winking made him loose track of what he was doing, not that her in yoga pants and a clingy vest top wasn't enough to distract him anyway. He had no clue what Oliver was thinking going out with the other blonde member of the team when there was one right under his nose to begin with, he was especially liking the view of her laid out before him breathless. _'Enough Roy... Focus' _he scolded himself.

Jumping out to her Felicity took hold of his arm over his shoulder ducking down so he literally rolled over her shoulder, once he hit the matt she jumped up clapping _"Oh my god! Was that it? Did I do it? I so just did it didn't I?" _ she beamed as Roy nodded rubbing the back of his head  
_"Yes you did see!?" _Roy propped himself up on his elbows _"I believed in you, you should start believing in yourself too!" _

Felicity just smiled as she looked down to him mirroring his move earlier by holding her hand out _"Thank you... I couldn't of done it without you and your world class patience!" _she shrugged as Roy slipped his hand in hers pulling her down so she was on top of him, as soon as she was down he rolled over so he was leant over her, his arms framing either side of her face. Felicity bit her lip looking up at him not expecting him to pull her down _"Whooops concentration took a slight tumble there..." _she giggled slightly biting her lip placing her hands on his chest falling silent.

_"Just ever so slightly..." _Roy smirked getting his breath back as he leant in closer testing the water, seeing as Felicity didn't budge he moved in closer to kiss her, his lips graized hers gently. As soon as Felicity was going to respond back they both heard the door to the Lair go, Roy jumped up quickly bringing Felicity with him _"Quick get changed... I'll come and see you later..." _he smiled cupping her cheek, she smiled biting her lip before rushing off to the changing rooms.

_"Roy... Please say you haven't scared Felicity away..." _Oliver called placing his bow away

_"I certainly hope not..." _

**Loving will be coming soon fingers crossed. Let me know of idea's :D **

**KT X**


	4. Chapter 4

To answer some questions, I'm going to be doing these Fic's as though Roy is single and not with Thea as you all are positvely right in the show I couldn't see Roy cheating on Thea or Felicity allowing that (:

Keep the idea's still coming though there much appreciated! (:

Felicity was not happy, nope not at all. She didn't expect to be playing Doctor tonight, not on her night off and certainly not to their new recruit Roy. He was laid out all hot and sweaty with a large cut crossing over his hip bone. They all knew Roy had something in him that healed him fast but until that happened she wanted it covered up which was why she was raiding her bathroom cupboards for bandages and tape.

"Honestly Felicity you don't have to worry... In a few hours it will be gone!" Roy called out with his arm over his eyes, when he came calling at her window he had caught her in the last few actions of getting changed, seeing Felicity in her lingerie was something he was definately expecting and neither was his body's reaction. He laid himself out to calm himself and try and get the image out of his head, she wasn't wearing a lot more now though in her stringed vest top and white shorts. 'Not leaving allot to the imagination' he thought to himself as he heard her footsteps walk through.

Felicity wasn't the only one who was affected by the lack of clothing, having Roy stretched out on her sofa was only something to fuel the recent dreams she had been having about their recent recruit. She thought it was bad enough having one hot guy in the Lair practising with his bow and arrow but another one with cheek bones to die for too? It was cruelty... Cruelty to Felicity. She had to sit there of course and watch them in the Lair... Just incase they hurt themselves. Well that was what she kept telling herself anyway.

"I just want to make sure ok... I worry all right!" Felicity replied kneeling down the side of the sofa, Roy opened his eyes as he turned his head to face her "I know... I'm just not used to anyone caring" he smiled bashfully before he looked down to the cut.  
"Come on then Blondie... Let's get this over and done with..."

Taking out the antiseptic wipes she tentatively reached out and wiped over the cut to clean it out, it drew a harsh hiss from Roy's lip as his hand came out to grab her arm "Oh my god Sorry!" she quickly stuttered out pulling her hand away sharp "Maybe your right... You'll heal!" she nodded biting down on her lip.  
"No it's fine.. I'm sorry I wasn't expecting it... Please carry on." he nodded reassuringly gently rubbing her arm where he grabbed her, a small smile formed on her lips before she carried on, she went more gently and moved quickly as she cleaned up the wound which all ready looked less angry than what it did before.

Her finger ran down along side the cut which was going along the V line of his hips, Roy had to close his eyes and try and think of anything else other than her hands at that moment, 'Come on Roy think... About Cars, Cars are cool... In a car with Felicity wow that could be something... No STOP!' he shook his head once more as his hips bucked up feeling himself become more happy to see her, making Felicity jump.

"Oh OH! I'm ummm yeah sorry I so didn't think that one through did I... 5 more seconds!" she nodded all of a sudden flustered as she cut out a strip of a bandage before taping it over his cut neatly, Roy sat up quickly and tilted her chin up so she was eye to eye with him  
"Don't be sorry!" he whispered tucking a loose curly behind her ear.

Felicity's eyes trailed over his face to his lips drifting down to his chest where she found her hands not remembering her moving them "Roy is this a good idea..."

"We'll never know if we don't try? I've been watching you since I joined... I... I've always wanted to know what your hands would feel like on my body and now I know.." he smiled softly tilting her chin up once more so their lips met in a gentle kiss, a kiss of exploration as his other hand cupped her cheek. Felicity's arms soon hooked round his neck so she could run her fingers through his hair, she shifted closer to him as she was still knelt on the floor where Roy soon joined her to bring them closer together.

"I've been wanting to know what that felt like too.." She whispered against his lips "Well we have all night to find out what we really want..."

Ideas Please...

KT X

P.S Any Tomorrow People fans? I have a John and Astrid Fic on there please take a look xx


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: Upping the rating to M so be warned (:**

Roy was all ready waiting in the Lair for Felicity, times he spent with her had seemed very few and far between lately. By the time he got down in their hide out Oliver was either all ready there or he was giving Felicity a lift down so he never got time alone with her. It had been well over a week now all ready and he could hardly turn up at her place when Diggle was dropping both of them off at their separate homes. So when he heard the lock of the door go he found himself walking towards it seeing the flash of blonde hair.

Seeing Felicity made him smile, he never really put Felicity down as his type but she certainly was. She was gorgeous, intelligent and never fell for any of his crap he came out with, she shifted out of her coat hanging it up before she finally saw him.  
Her eyes immediately scanned the room soon realizing they were finally on her own _"You not seen...?_" Roy cut her off "_No... No one else is here..."_ he smirked as he grabbed her hand pulling her up against him, his fingers gently teased her hair out of her pony tail with his lips slanting over hers, Felicity moaned against his lips after wanting this since the last time they spent time together which was well over a week a go. Her arms hooked around his neck as he lifted her wrapping her legs round his waist, he carried her (she loved it when he did that) over to her desk pushing her key board and mouse over to settle her down

_"Oh be careful with that... That's ah... brand new an.._" Roy kissed down along her neck sucking a mark on to her collar bone before he spoke up "Felicity... Stop talking!" he smiled handsomely before she nodded "Uh yeah ok" she quickly agreed as he started to kiss down along her chest as he popped a button open of her shirt, as every button opened it revealed her creamy skin which he kissed. The further down he kissed the quicker her breathing became wanting everything all at once. When he shirt finally was undone her pealed it off placing light kisses over her shoulder where her scar was.

Roy's hands were working their way up her thighs gently drawing small patterns before they came to her hips with her skirt now successfully bunched up out the way _"Mr Harper... I do believe you are incredibly over dressed!"_ she whispered seductively in his ear as she gripped the zip of his bright red hoodie pulling it down to reveal his black work shirt.  
Felicity growled impatiently which caused Roy to laugh at her noticing her annoyed/pouty look _"I'm sorry... Wasting too much time?_" he teased kissing the corner of her lips and over her cheek  
_"Quit distracting me or do you want Oliver down here to join in?"_ she raised an eyebrow pulling his shirt over his head, she couldn't be bothered with the buttons, she wanted him and she wanted him now.

_"He's not my type!"_ Roy smirked as his fingers hooked under the waist band of her skirt pulling down her legs, when he gazed up at her his jaw dropped, she was leant back against her desk wearing his colour HIS colour. A wave of pure lust blew over him as he grabbed her thighs pulling her too the edge of the desk, he placed a quick kiss on to her lips before he trailed down her body, one arm wrapped round her pulling her up against his body before he unclipped her bra letting it fall, his lips trailed down her neck hitting the sensitive spot between her shoulder and her neck, he continued trailing down so his lips tugged one of her nipples into his mouth, she moaned letting her head fall back as his fingers circled the other driving her crazy.

_"Roy I swear to god..._" she moaned rolling her hips against his as she steadied herself on the table, he smirked knowing how much he could wind her up to the point of her pulling his hair which he secretly loved her doing. Roy moved his hand down her stomach before it pulled the scrap of lace that was meant to be called underwear to the side sliding his fingers through her wet folds which her hips buck against his hand.  
Felicity lifted her head back up so she could look at Roy, he could see her eyes clouded with want and need and he didn't hesitate but pushing two fingers into her hard "_Oh Fuck!_" she shouted out with her head falling back. Roy loved how vocal she could be during the day but when they both met up away from Team Arrow was when he appreciated it much more. His body slipped down her body nipping along her hip bone before his tongue found her clit flicking it softly

_"Roy Harder!"_ she moaned as her fingers gripped his hair pushing him closer to her, his fingers curled finger her G Spot , she cried out when he found it with her hips bucking against his hand as he pushed her further back, he inserted a third finger with a smirk kwanting to hear her louder. His fingers began pounding into her faster, every thrust hitting her in just the right angle to make her moans increase in volume and intensity until her body began to tense until she couldn't take it any more. Felicity's orgasm ripped through her as she screamed out his name rolling her hips onto his tongue as he tasted her.

Felicity laid back on her desk releasing the grip she had on his hair, Roy kissed up along her body at a much slower pace, he finally reached her lips and Felicity pulled him on top of her "_You are so coming home with me tonight..."_ she whispered against his lips as her fingers trailed down his chest to find his amazing abs.  
_"I'm so there..._" he grinned before hearing the lock go to the door

_"Shit..._" she jumped up looking around for her clothes, she lifted her skirt and and her shirt "Where is my bra?!" She whispered running to the bathroom, Roy quickly chucked his own shirt on before he found her bra just before Diggle appeared.

_"No Felicity yet? She seemed in a rush..._" Diggle placed a bag of big belly down as he looked around

_"Uhhh... Nope just me..._" Roy smiled nervously knowing how protective Diggle was of his favourite blonde.

_"Me and Felicity's bra.."_ he whispered hiding it under his shirt to take to her.

**Review and some ideas please (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know it's been forever and I apologise! I have seen a few fics with Felicity and Roy in and I want to see more of them as Colton and Emily have an amazing friendship which I think could be portrayed in Arrow amazingly. Anyways enough babbling ... This could kinda be rated as an M? Maybe not sure but here's the warning anways!**

_"Oliver... Oh my god what happened?!" _Felicity rushed over to Oliver and Diggle who were carrying the younger male down the steps, all she heard over the coms was a loud grunt, she never thought Roy could be knocked out with all the mirakuru pumping through his veins so when he went down she immediately began to worry. Clearing the medical table she stood at the foot watching Diggle get out a drip.

_"He's going to be ok right? Oliver?!" _Felicity looked up at him biting down on her lower lip. Oliver shurgged his shoulders with a heavy sigh _"I don't know... He was injected with something which we don't know, it could be Vertigo or a form off. We'l need to run some tests..." _he nodded at her knowing that was her que, Oliver reluctantly left Felicity alone with Roy unsure of what would happen if he woke, Diggle went with him for back up refusing to disrupt Sara from her family meal, Felicity took samples of his blood before setting to work.

Roy felt as though he was in a deep sleep, he could hear the things going on around him, the quick tapping of the keyboard bought a smile to his face as he laid there, all of a sudden his mind blured in to a dream. Felicity was stood before him in his red hoodie with matching red heels. His hoodie just about covered the nessesities, the zipper was open slightly showing off some of her cleavage as she slowly walked over to him.  
_"Fuck... Felicity!" _ he stuttered as her hand reached his chest, she tilted her head slightly so her golden curls fell over one shoulder, her bottom lip was caught inbetween her teeth as she looked out her lashes at him. It was themost sexiest dam thing he had ever seen.

_"Felicity.. This, we shouldn't! Oliver... What if Oliver found out..." _His hands caughter the hand that was resting on his chest not being able to take his eyes away.  
Felicity giggled shaking her head as she went up onto her tip toes _"One... You doubt Oliver's intelligence, he wouldn't suspect a thing, 2 I can delete any camera footage and 3... Mr Harper this is a dream and you can do what ever you..." _  
Roy's lips cut her off abruptly as he pulled her petite body up against his, his lips attacked hers with passion he had never known himself to have, his hands slipped down to the back of her thighs lifting her up so her legs wrapped around his waist allowing her to grind against him in the most teasing manner. He carried her and pressed her back against the wall with his hands finding the zipper of his hoodie, he dragged it slowly down her chest with his lips pulling away from hers so he could watch more of her skin being exposed, when he found her red laced bra underneath his breath caught. When he finally looked back up to the blonde IT girl she wore the biggest smirk going, which he was determined to wipe off.

Letting the hoodie drop Felicity's lips moved from his lips to his jawline nipping every now and then until she reached his ear _"Roy... I want you... I want to kiss all the way down your chest then nto slide my tongue down along your hip bone until you push up against me.."_she grinded against him breathing heavily in his ear, his hands were holding her hips tightly full well knowing it would bruise but he was on the verge of losing control.

_"I want to finish undressing you before I take you... Take you so deep..." _Roy tugged at her hair to place a bruising kiss to her lips as he moaned _"Feli ciiity..."_

_"Roy... Roy! Roy can you hear me? It's ok wake up!" _Felicity stood holding his arms down as his fists were clenched, he bolted up quickly startling her to take a few steps back.  
_"Hey... It's just me... You were calling my name.. You all right? Must of taken a hefty whack!" _she bit her lip obviously worried, sitting up he looked down to the growing problem in his pants _"Honestly... I'm ok! Just tired.." _ he mumbled running his fingers through his hair.

_"I'll fetch you some water!" _she nodded rushing away, Roy pulled his hoodie down over the problem he was having before his mind cast back to his dream of Felicity in his hoodie.  
_"God I need to get home..."_

_**Comment and let me know what you think and what you wanna see next!**_

_**Mucho's Love**_

_**KT X**_


End file.
